


This heat is alien (just like that knot)

by InkyElster (IdeenElster)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simulated Knotting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeenElster/pseuds/InkyElster
Summary: Some things transfer between hosts. Eddie wished there was a manual.





	This heat is alien (just like that knot)

It was unfathomably hot for winter, feeling more like summer than the end of the year. Enough so, that Eddie took off his hoodie. He was _supposed_ to to write this report, but he was goddamn sweating like a pig in his living room . No chance to concentrate while there were rivers running down his spine like waterfalls made of _sweat_.

**What is wrong, Eddie?**

"Nothing, just melting," Eddie said and fanned himself with his notebook, pens forgotten. Most likely they would have just slipped out of his hand anyway. "Do you think it's hot? I think it's hot."

There was a weird sensation that Eddie had come to associate with Venom doing _something_ , making him suppress a shudder and the urge to scratch himself all over. Like a full body itch that couldn’t be eased. It didn't always feel like this, he knew from experience . Venom could be subtle when it wanted to. Usually, Eddie didn't physically notice Venom much, unless it took control of his limbs or otherwise materializing along his skin. Or nagged into his ear. Regardless, it made him suspicious without fail. An alien sharing your body tended to have that effect and they'd only been _together_ for a few months. Hardly enough time to get used to _everything_.

It sure had been a few months of _intense_ learning.

Eddie felt like he was negotiating a whole new relationship. _With an alien_. A relationship in which you couldn't even ask for space. Venom was just always up his ass, figuratively speaking.

"I'm not sick, am I, Venom?!"

There was a pause from Venom, which didn't bode well. Which bode pretty bad in fact. Venom didn’t usually pause for nothing when it came to questions like that. A sick host meant a sick symbiote after all. Or something like that. Of course, unlike Eddie, Venom could leave any time. Well, as long as there was another host available at least.

**No, you’re not physically sick.**

Eddie wiped sweat off his forehead and took off his shirt. The world spun a little, but he didn’t fall. For Christ’s sake, he was sitting down.

"Well if that’s the case, I’m getting ice cream," Eddie said and stood. Again, the world spun, but he remained upright which he was going to count as a win. Maybe the heaters had broken, working overtime instead of being dead.

At least he didn’t need to go out for food. Just the other day he had bought five boxes of ice cream, because Venom had felt like it, which his wallet hated but which also meant he had ice cream available to cool himself down with _now_.

One box later, he didn’t feel particularly cooler, just full of ice cream. Venom was silent for once. It could almost feel just like old times, if the old times hadn’t sucked in between Anne leaving and Venom arriving.

Eddie stripped off his undershirt and while he was at it, the rest of his clothes, too. A shower. A shower just had to cool him down. That and chewing on an ice cube.

Of course, he hissed when his feet touched the cold tiles. It felt like fifty degrees outside. In fact, it felt like a perfect time to lay down on the tiles. A sigh escaped him.

**Eddie?**

"I’m fine. Just, going to lay here for a while," he muttered, back pressed against the heavenly cool tiles. Yes. He was just going to lie here. This wasn’t even close to weird. Venom had really raised the bar for weird shit happening.

 **You wanted to shower.** Venom pointed out, mentally prodding him. There was a tendril of worry.

Eddie sighed again, a little annoyed this time.

"Yeah, I know. There is no rush, alright?"

His leg jerked, and he drummed his fingers against the ground, cracked his neck from side to side. There was a restlessness in his very bones, or at least it felt like it. As if he could run a thousand miles. Granted, with Venom he probably could. At least he could run a lot farther now than when he’d still been all alone in his puny body.

**Eddie.**

"Yes, yes, alright. I’m getting up."

His cock had plumped, and he hissed when he rolled onto his belly and accidentally pressed his groin against the tiles. Then he groaned and pressed his forehead against the floor, too, as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

"Was that you, Venom?" he mumbled, brain hazy with sudden pleasure.

It hadn’t felt like Venom. There was a distinct feeling to it when Venom took control and this hadn’t been it. That had been all himself.

 **No, Eddie. Get up, Eddie.** Venom told him. This time his finger tapping against the ground was Venom’s doing. Eddie slapped his other hand over it.

"Yeah, alright, alright."

Eddie pushed himself to his feet and drew back the shower curtain. The water felt good, so very good, but it was as if the heat was inside of him where it couldn't quite reach. The coolness was only skin deep. And he was getting hard. Usually, Eddie would have had his usual futile talk first, about things like _masturbation_ and _privacy_ with Venom, but he just skipped past that in favor of wrapping his hand around his cock. He _moaned_ at the feeling.

At any other time, it would have taken a while for him to come. Even a few months with his alien passenger hadn't managed to get him used to, as it were, jerk off with an audience, even if Venom didn't give a shit. He'd even managed to hook up with someone despite Venom nagging in his mind and all three of them had enjoyed themselves, even if one of them hadn't known about the _other._ At least now he had no problems at all with premature ejaculation, not that it had been a problem before. He just _couldn't_ when someone was watching. Well, unless it was Anne he supposed, but that was in the past.

He still felt hot when he dried himself off with the towel a moment later. It seemed almost unnecessary. He felt hot enough to steam and checked in the mirror just in case, but really, he looked all normal. No smoke rose off his skin. His cock was still at half-mast though, which wasn’t normal in the slightest. He hadn't been this horny since he'd once taken Viagra on a dare in college.

"Venom, what do you think? Feel like getting out and finding someone to get me laid?"

Venom was silent for a moment, long enough for Eddie to furrow his brow as he got dressed.

"Venom?" he tried again.

**Won't help, Eddie.**

His other sounded and felt rather... apologetic... which was bad as far as Eddie was concerned. Venom only did apologies in really bad situations, after the shit had already hit the fan.

Eddie's fingers slowed on his zipper, leaving it down and his cock pressing up against the gap of his fly. "What do you mean?"

**I can help you!**

"That's not really helping your case?! What did you do?" he asked and couldn’t help how his voice rose in pitch. They’d had a little talk about _honesty_ only a week ago!

 **I didn't do anything. We are going into heat.** Petulant. If Venom had been materialized, it would have pouted.

Eddie dropped his pants that he’d picked up, clad only in his underwear. "I'm what?!"

 **You're going into heat, Eddie.** Venom said much more patiently than the situation warranted. Because...

_What?_

Eddie couldn't keep the slightly, or maybe slightly more than slightly, hysterical note out of his voice as he started to pace. "What do you mean?! Humans can't go into heat!"

There was a pause.

"Wait, do symbiotes go into heat? I thought you reproduced... actually I have no idea how you reproduce. Please tell me you won't lay eggs inside of me," Eddie whispered, horrified.

Venom scoffed. **Do not lay eggs, Eddie. Don't go into heat either.**

Eddie gestured towards himself. "Why are we going into heat then?!" he demanded.

**Calm down, Eddie.**

"Don't tell me to calm down! You can't just spring that on me! Am I hyper-fertile? Is anyone I fuck in this state bound to get pregnant? Am I going to get pregnant should I hook up with a guy? _Did you give me a uterus, Venom_?"

With a yank, Eddie was sat down on his couch and immobilized. Belatedly, Eddie realized that he was shaking, breathing too hard and fast. Venom materialized out of his back and looked at him, floating head and all.

**No, No and No, to answer your questions. The race of a previous host had the anatomy to go into heat, but you don't. But it seems to have transferred to you.**

Venom's floating head even managed to look apologetic about it.

Eddie let out a muffled sound through clenched teeth and Venom gave him back control. Eddie used his newfound freedom to flail.

"What does this all mean? For me, Eddie, what does this mean?" he asked. Really, he was trying to keep the panic down. Wearing a full body alien was as weird as he thought it would get.

 **You will be very horny, and** _**I** _ **will help** _**you** _ **. We will feel good, I promise. We will fix this.**

Eddie took a deep breath, held it, let it out. Rinse and repeat until he didn't feel like jumping up or yelling, or both. Then he nodded and rubbed his sweaty hands along the top of his thighs.

"Okay, alright."

He wiped a hand over his face.

"What- how- what exactly are you going to do to help me? Tell me. I'm freaking out." His voice shook. If this was all a dream, Eddie really wanted to wake up _now_.

Like a rather gooey cat with a downright scary row of teeth, Venom brushed their cheeks together. It had probably seen that on TV. Eddie had lived long enough with it now not to flinch with its maw so close to his face. Venom had never hurt him on purpose. Slowly, he relaxed, at least a little bit. The heat (ha!) inside of him was still making him sweat, his cock had leaked enough to wet the front of his underwear, not at all deterred by his freak out. Apparently being in heat meant his cock had lost all sense of appropriate reactions.

**We would never hurt you, Eddie. I will fuck you, knot you, make you come harder than you've ever come before. We know you, Eddie. We will take care of you.**

Eddie gaped, and a while later recovered his ability to close his mouth.

"How the hell are you going to fuck me." He gestured around them. "You don't even have a cock, Venom!"

**We don't. We have something better.**

Venom's grin had turned to a leer. A disconcerting leer with a lot more teeth than would have been involved in a human. But then, his tag-along was an alien after all. As if to prove its point, tentacles sprouted from Eddie's waist and curled over his groin and around his hip.

Eddie jumped up and shrieked. "You're going to tentacle-fuck me?! We're not in a hentai, Venom."

Venom cocked its head.

"Don't look that up. How old are you anyway?" Eddie hurried to add.

His feet moved of their own accord and lead him towards the bedroom. Eddie took hold of the door frame.

 **I'm old enough and so are you.** Venom said. It didn’t sound particularly bothered by the thought of fucking Eddie with its… tentacles.

It tugged at him, but not enough to dislodge his hands from the wood.

"Wait, wait, wait. It's not going to hurt, right? I've seen the porn, man, scarred for life." Eddie cringed. The insistent tugging stopped, and Eddie's body was all under his own control again. Venom was silent for a moment, which just worried Eddie _more_.

Venom's voice was quiet and hurt when it spoke.

**I would never hurt you, Eddie. You tell us to stop and we will. Would never harm you like this. I want to take care of you, Eddie.**

Eddie's fingers tightened around the door frame. If Venom's strength had backed him in this moment, the wood would have splintered, but he was only his human self plus extra, so it didn't. Finally, he let out a breath and stepped forward, letting go.

"Alright, Venom. I trust you. I'm sorry."

There was the feeling of a claw-tipped hand stroking lightly down his back and Eddie shivered not altogether unpleasantly. His cock twitched.

**You shouldn't be sorry.**

Eddie huffed and shook his head, rolled his shoulders. "How do you want me?"

**Naked, on the bed.**

Eddie nodded and swallowed. Then he pushed his underwear down his legs again and muttered, "You better make this good."

**I will.**

It sounded like more than just a promise. Eddie's hands shook from nerves and _heat_ alike as he crawled onto the bed and settled onto his back.

"Like this?" he asked, nervously.

**Perfect.**

His other didn't appear to watch him, well, not with its floating head anyway, and Eddie was a little glad that Venom gave him the illusion of privacy. Of course, there would never be such a thing between them. They were _one_ , but it was one thing to let Venom pleasure him, another altogether to get watched while it did it. Eddie closed his eyes and immediately opened them again when he felt Venom materialize along multiple parts of his body.

Tentacles.

 _Alrigh_ _t!_

 **We will take care of you, Eddie,** Venom promised.

Eddie swallowed. "I trust you," he said and tried to mean it.

The first touch of the tentacles made him flinch anyway. He just couldn't help it, but Venom materialized a clawed hand along his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you," Eddie grit out, trying to relax enough to let it happen. _Lie back and think of England_ , except they weren’t even close to England.

 **Trust me** **,** Venom said.

Eddie inhaled and the tentacle, the tendril, really, slid along his belly, dipped into his bellybutton and made him snort. It trailed upwards, its touch like a cooling balm against his overheated skin. He sighed.

Then he hissed when it flicked over one of his nipples.

"Venom," Eddie gasped out.

Another tendril joined the first, coming out of his shoulder and teasingly roamed across his throat, down along his collarbone when Eddie bared his neck into the touch.

**We got you.**

The first tendril wrapped around his hard nipple and tugged. Eddie could have sworn that it wasn't one of his hot spots, but now it was as if his nipple had a direct link to his dick and he _moaned_ , arched his back while his cock leaked.

"What the fuck?" Eddie groaned.

The second tendril flicked his other nipple, making his cock twitch and Eddie writhe against the bed.

 **It's the heat, Eddie. We will make you feel** _**so good** _ **.**

"Yeah, I think I can imagine," Eddie answered breathlessly, bending his legs at the knee. His feet pressed against the bed and his hips thrusted up into air, just from Venom playing with his _nipples_ for Christ's sake.

"Venom, please." He didn't even know what he was begging for. It just wasn't _enough_ . He ached in a place he had never ached before. " _Please!_ "

Venom squeezed his fingers, curling around his arm and his other arm was brought up and over his head to lay against the pillow. Eddie shuddered. He looked down. More tendrils joined the first one, like a net crisscrossing over his skin, but none of them went for his cock or lower where he _wanted_ them to be. The longer they touched him, the more the need grew. They roamed over his arms, his shoulders, down over his belly and his thighs, his calves, his _toes_ until he writhed against the bed. But he didn’t come. For some reason he _couldn’t_.

"Please," Eddie sobbed.

The tendrils over his nipples squeezed and suddenly Eddie was coming after all, and not coming at the same time as a tendril wrapped around the base of his cock. A sob escaped him. The grip around him tightened to the point of pain, except Venom seemed to have cut him off from that.

 **We will make you come, Eddie.** Venom told him smugly.

"Bastard! Do it then," Eddie hissed.

**No.**

Just that, just a no while Eddie felt ready to tear the sheets to shreds. A tendril teased along his lips, slipped inside when Eddie's mouth opened on a gasp and pressed down on his tongue.

**Not yet.**

Eddie moaned. Another tendril stroked tenderly along his cheek while the one around his cock pulsed. A bigger tentacle seemed to swallow his cock, forming a sleeve around his shaft that made Eddie scream muffledly. The tendril in his mouth thickened, slid in further until it was teasing along his gag reflex.

Meanwhile a tendril finally stroked over his hole, making him sob against the weight in his mouth.

 **You’re doing so well, Eddie,** Venom crooned.

' _Please_ .' Eddie begged in his mind where he knew that Venom could hear it and Venom _purred_ before it slipped the tendril inside of him . It felt like being doused in water, cooling some of the heat. A drop of sweat slid down his temple as the tentacle in his mouth moved gently in counter rhythm to the one in his ass, which pressed further inside and _grew_.

Eddie's back bowed off the bed trying to get it deeper. It pressed all along where he needed it most. But it didn't thrust, barely even moved until it had settled as deep as Eddie wanted it, deeper than any cock had gone before, it only pulsed gently, undulating against his prostate and making his cock leak inside the sleeve Venom had created for him.

**I got you, Eddie.**

His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed and pulled against the grip Venom had on him, tried to fuck himself back onto the tentacle, up into the sleeve but Venom held him fast. And then they pulled off and out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in and making Eddie _scream_ , settling into a rhythm that changed like an avalanche , going from slow to fast to _hard_ until Eddie felt his eyes roll into his head, made him almost blind from the pleasure.

The tentacle in his mouth thrusted deep, slipping down his throat once, twice before pulling back to rub against his tongue like a kiss.

Venom's tentacles pushed his legs up and against his chest, opening him up further. Again, the appendices thickened. Eddie found enough strength to look down his body, take in the display of black tentacles against his skin and a tendril joining the one in his ass. No cock had ever spread him so wide or made him love it so much to get plowed.

‘Please. Please!’

Eddie chanted in his mind and got back a feeling of reassurance, of warmth, of _love_ . The tentacle in his ass swelled close to his hole, pressing against his prostate as it spread him wider and wider, slowly as not to hurt him. A knot. Venom was simulating a _knot_. Eddie screamed again around the tentacle, felt himself come inside the sleeve and Venom suck it into its own body. The knot stopped swelling, feeling impossibly big inside of him as it rocked gently back and forth, teasing against his rim and along his prostate until Eddie came again with a shout, came again a minute later with a whimper. He felt milked dry, couldn't tell how often Venom repeated the ministration until he was a quivering mess and was released.

All except one tendril slid out of him. Some others remained resting against his skin while the others retreated into him again.

"Venom," Eddie whimpered. He couldn’t even _move_.

**You did so good, Eddie.**

Eddie smiled tiredly. "You were amazing," he croaked back.

Venom preened, stroked Eddie's scalp, soothed him down. Eddie shivered and without having to say a word or move a muscle, Venom lifted some of the tendrils off him and pulled the blanket over his naked form.

"Thank you, Venom." His eyes felt heavy. He felt cool now, normal, if fucked out in a way he'd never been before. "Is it over now?"

**It will return tomorrow. Could last for a few days.**

Eddie yawned.

"You better order us enough take-out then."


End file.
